Spelling I
INTRODUCTION You are going to make spelling errors. Whether by typographical error, posting while doing other things, or simply not knowing how to spell a word, it will happen. Get it out of your mind right now that you are perfect and will never misspell anything. People make mistakes, we are only human. Most of us anyway. There are rumors that certain members of the BFA are actually made of magnets, but that’s neither here nor there. This course will provide a few key pointers, as well as a comprehensive list of some of the most common spelling mistakes. WORD PROCESSING AT ITS FINEST You’ve just typed a massive post. It’s epic in scale, and epic in content. You’re reading over it, and ponies are exploding around you, angels are crying, and Gene Roddenberry is giving you a highfive. You’re awesome right? How could you not be awesome? ...you could not be awesome because you forgot to spell check. Unfortunately a large portion of forums do not have spell checking software installed. Your browser may or may not, depending on the browser you’re using, but it’s never 100% certain. The sure fire method of making sure you have no spelling errors is to open a word processor (Microsoft Word, Open Office, Google Docs even works), and to use the spell check function. This will still not catch 100% of your misspellings, so make sure to go over the document again. Keep in mind, a few spelling mistakes here and there are probably going to be tolerated by your fellow players and your CO, but if you have 5 every sentence, it gets tedious to read and you’ll soon find yourself the odd man out. COMMONLY MISSPELLED WORDS The words below are some of the most commonly misspelled English words. Please bear in mind that the list below prefers the American English spelling. The difference will be gone over in the next lesson. absence, accidentally, accommodate, accumulate, achievement, acquaintance, acquire, acquitted, advice, advise, amateur, among, analysis, analyze, annual, apartment, apparatus, apparent, appearance, arctic, arguing, argument, arithmetic, ascend, athletic, attendance balance, battalion, beginning, belief, believe, beneficial, benefited, boundaries, Britain, business, calendar, candidate, category, cemetery, changeable, changing, choose, chose, coming, commission, committee, comparative, compelled, conceivable, conferred, conscience, conscientious, conscious, control, controversial, controversy, criticizedeferred, definitely, definition, describe, description, desperate, dictionary, dining, disappearance, disappoint, disastrous, discipline, dissatisfied, dormitory effect, eighth, eligible, eliminate, embarrass, eminent, encouragement, encouraging, environment, equipped, especially, exaggerate, excellence, exhilarate, existence, existent, experience, explanation familiar, fascinate, February, fiery, foreign, formerly, forty, fourth, frantically, generally, government, grammar, grandeur, grievous height, heroes, hindrance, hoping, humorous, hypocrisy, hypocrite immediately, incidentally, incredible, independence, inevitable, intellectual, intelligence, interesting, irresistible knowledge laboratory, laid, led, lightning, loneliness, lose, losing, maintenance, maneuver, manufacture, marriage, mathematics, maybe, mere, miniature, mischievous, mysterious necessary, ninety, noticeable occasionally, occurred, occurrence, omitted, opinion, opportunity, optimistic paid, parallel, paralysis, paralyze, particular, pastime, performance, permissible, perseverance, personal, personnel, perspiration, physical, possession, possibility, possible, practically, precede, precedence, preference, preferred, prejudice, preparation, prevalent, principal, principle, privilege, probably, procedure, proceed, profession, professor, prominent, pronunciation, pursue quantity, quizzes recede, receive, receiving, recommend, reference, referring, repetition, restaurant, rhyme, rhythm, ridiculous sacrifice, sacrilegious, salary, schedule, seize, sense, separate, separation, sergeant, severely, shining, similar, sincerely, sophomore, specifically, specimen, statue, studying, succeed, succession, surprise technique, temperamental, tendency, tragedy, transferring, tries, truly, tyranny unanimous, undoubtedly, unnecessary, until, usually village, villain, weather, weird, whether, woman, women, writing CONCLUSION: Hopefully this helps! Please move on to Spelling II